Feed the Children
by Smarley
Summary: People are being taken from off the streets their bodies left mutliated for the rats to feed off in the sewers, what will happen to the Winchesters boys when they journey down, will they have the same fate? Sequel to The Hunger. Limp!Sam Limp!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The first chapter is first person, very much an introduction to the new story that is on the way. I hope to update once a week, between this and Dancing in the Dark I'm gonna be a busy bee lol. **

_**Read and Review**_

**Disclaimer: I only own Davy, the rest belongs to someone else… please don't sue.**

**ENJOY **

Life is strange, how it can change so quick, certain experiences changing who you are as a person, and how you function within your family. This happened to my family; actually this happened a lot to my family. We lost the one woman in our lives that we all loved dearly, to a demon who fed off our anguish then, and continues to feed off the anguish we live with everyday. This experience changed our family, changed how we lived, changed how we went about looking out for another. We took up a life of hunting, hunting the creatures that escaped past the gates of hell and crawled up to the surface world. We took on the ghosts that haunted families in the night, and the unexplainable that seemed to be everywhere we went. We go about destroying as much hurt and pain as we can, so no other family has to change because of the evil that plagues the world.

But that wasn't the only experience in our lives that changed who we were, no, another change came in the form of a psycho by the name of Davy. He taught us that people were worse than demons and creatures, that some people were just crazy, and soulless, torturing others for their own personal enjoyment and gratification. Our family learned that the hard way, I can't remember what actually happened that night, can't remember the fear that coursed through my brothers soul. But I can see the scars that mar my body, see the damage the psycho afflicted, I can remember bits and pieces in the deepest parts of my dreams that haunt me while I sleep at night. But other than that, I don't remember what happened, but I do remember how my family changed.

All the sudden Dean took on a stronger role of protective older brother, not allowing any person to talk to me, not trusting the people who walked down the streets. It took my father months before he left us alone while he went on a hunt, never wanting to let us out of his sights.

But that was years ago, it had been over 10 years since we had last seen Davy, and although Dean still held his annoying protective streak, our father had gradually started going back to his original routine, feeling that the situation had passed. He should have known though, no situation ever simply passed by the Winchesters, and this was no different, our family was in for yet another change.

**AN: Hope you like the introduction even though it was so short, I can't wait to get really into this story, so much planned haha. Hope you enjoyed. **

**_Read and Review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry, I never meant to wait this long and I really had planned on updating once a week, but life had other plans for that one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and just a little warning I am going away from January 2 till probably the 10th, so I hope to get another chapter up before I leave but if not so sorry! Reviews always help me write faster lol. **

**ALSO I am trying to keep all dreams in _Italics. And Sam is 16 and Dean is 20. _**

**_Read and Review!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Davy and the plot. **

**ENJOY**

_It was a familiar feeling, the nightmare that had plagued his dreams since he was young, the feeling of the cold damp basement, the crunch of the dirt under his toes as he sat, bound to a chair. His shivering frame left in complete darkness, the only things he could hear were the muffled noises of his older brother. _

"Dean?" he wanted to call out, but his voice never seemed to work, his eyes darting frantically around the darkness, looking for something, anything to make him more comfortable, but he never found it.

_It was the same thing every dream, he knew it was coming, he was waiting for it, but every time he saw the hideous face flash before his eyes, it still caught his breath._

_A shiver rising from deep within as the face flashed in front of his eyes once again, and he waited. He waited for the pain that accompanied the face, waited for the pain to lace through his body, enflaming every nerve ending, causing him to arch his back, the only movement his body was able to make. The blood soon followed the pain, pouring from his hands, his mouth, his arm, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, he couldn't even scream, his voice a capture to the face, to the man he couldn't remember outside of his dreams, and that is where he prayed he would go, prayed that his screams would wake Dean up, and therefore wake himself up from the nightmare, because Sam knew that although his voice was silent in his dream, he wasn't silent in the waking world._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the small hotel room that Dean, his father and brother were sharing Sams screams echoed off the walls, causing Dean to shoot up in the bed, his eyes wide in alarm as he brought the knife out from under the pillow.

Sighing, he should know what was happening, should be used to the blood curdling screams that seemed to follow Sam wherever they went. But the screams that emanated from his younger brother were screams that Dean would never get used to, screams Dean never wanted to get used to.

He knew what it was, he knew what his younger brother was dreaming about. But they never talked about it, it was one of those things Dean didn't want to talk about, didn't want to relive the horror of that night anymore than he had to. For the reason that Dean could remember more, and his dreams were much more vivid, much more powerful, but he kept those to himself. He was glad that Sam couldn't remember all of what happened that night, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Reaching over and placing a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, he was glad to see the small action caused Sam to sit up and swing out, Dean ducked, he knew it was coming; it was always the same thing.

"Hey Sammy, it was just a dream" Dean said quietly, placing his hand back on his brothers shoulder, gazing quickly over to his fathers bed, wondering why their father hadn't reacted to the screams, but he was met with an empty bed. John hadn't come back yet; he had said he would only be a few minutes, wanting to case out some of the sewer system entrances that the attacks had occurred at, of course that was four hours ago.

"Its okay Sam" Dean continued, bringing his gaze back to Sam, watching as his younger brother looked around the room, his eyes finally resting on Dean.

"Sorry" he said through heavy breaths. "I… it was just a dream"

"Ya, don't worry about it Sam, you want to watch some TV or something, or just go back to sleep?" Dean replied as he reached for the remote, knowing his brother wouldn't be falling back to sleep anytime soon.

"Ya, some TV, you can go back to sleep though" Sam said as he made sure the volume was low, not wanting to disturb his brother anymore.

"Don't worry about it Sam, I'm like the terminator, I don't need sleep" Dean said smiling, trying to do his best Arnold Schwarzenegger through his sleep filled voice, earning himself a smile from his pale younger brother.

So the brothers sat, both watching the infomercials that plagued the television channels. Dean could feel his eyes grow heavy as he watched the infomercial on the magic bullet.

"one, two, threeeee….." the woman chanted, always holding the three longer so it was more like ten seconds instead of just three easy seconds. Dean smiled as he heard Sam complain about how long she held the three as he drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dean fell into a dream he knew all too well, all the thought and concern over his brother had Dean thinking about that night, the night he just wanted to forget, the night his dreams were more than happy to let him relive._

_He was tied up once more to the chair, watching his little brother bleed and scream, the psycho pulling away at the flesh on Sams forearm, peeling it up slowly, torturing both boys with his sinister smile. _

_Dean wanted to run out and kill the bitch who was hurting his brother, but he couldn't, his hands and arms couldn't move, his voice wouldn't work, and his eyes wouldn't shut as he watched the man pull more and more of Sams skin back. _

_Dean could feel the tears falling, this wasn't right, their father was supposed to come barreling in now and stop this, stop the psycho from peeling the flesh off of Sam, but he wasn't there. _

_Dean watched in horror as the man continued, his breathing was becoming erratic and his body began to shake as more and more of Sams skin was stripped off. _

_Davy only stopped when he reached Sams terrified face, "Well aren't you a useless older brother, look at what I've done." He spit out his eyes never leaving Deans, "The fear, the scarring and the pain, that I've caused your little helpless brother who looks at you for help, and you do nothing. Its your fault, your brother deserves this, and you deserve to watch" Davy seethed as his hands reached up, his knife carving in to Sams delicate skin, his hands reaching under as he pulled back, removing the skin as if it were a mask, Sammy's screaming falling silent as Deans heart stopped beating in horror._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean shot up in his bed, his father was standing over him, his face still stern, no concern present, "Where's Sam?" Dean asked frantically.

"Whoa Dean, he's in the washroom, calm down" John order, happy that his son calmed once he knew where his younger brother was.

"Get ready to go, I want to go through the sewers during the day rather than at night" John said as he gathered his things and made his way to the hotel door. "And Dean… hurry up"

Dean just nodded, pulling the covers off of his sweat soaked body, putting his feet to the dingy carpet, gathering his bearing before he stood up. Glad to hear the shower turn off, and the bathroom door open, revealing his younger brother clad in towel.

"Thought you'd never make it out" Dean joked as he gathered his clothes and walked towards the bathroom, slapping his brother hard on the back, laughing at the red mark his hand left and the small yelp he earned from his brother.

Shutting the door behind him, he dropped his clothes and leaned against the wall, his nerves still frayed from his dream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All three Winchester men stood in front of the sewer, John had picked one that he knew people didn't walk by all that often, making it easier for them to get into the sewers without having to explain to pedestrians why they were making the trip down.

They had been in the small town for a little over a week; John had made sure he knew everything there was to know about the sewers, and how to map his way around them.

They had been brought to the town, and to the sewers, through attacks that had occurred near the sewers, people being dragged down, their bodies mutilated and left lying around for the rats to feed off of, causing the townspeople to go in a frenzy of fear.

Quickly jumping to the near impossible decision that the old urban myth of alligators in the sewers was the most probable answer to what was going on in their small town. John had been skeptical over the whole idea, but after interviewing some people who claimed to have seen the alligators and had been dragged down and survived the viscous attack, he had no choice but to believe that that was what they were up against. Although his skepticism didn't diminish, he knew there had to be something more, and that's why he wanted to go during the day, in hopes that him and his boys wouldn't as blindsided by whatever was in the sewers during the day as they would be at night.

"Dean, you first" John said as he pulled back the lid, receiving a nod from his eldest who made the trip down, his youngest right behind and John was the last to descend closing the lid as he made his way down.

Unbeknownst to any of them the eyes that watched them from a distance, and the sinister teeth that glinted in the light, only to hide away in the shadows once more, waiting to begin the hunt.

**AN: so sorry for the wait, I hope it won't be so long for the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will get another chapter up before I leave next week, but I'll only be gone a week. Oh by the way I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

**PS: I would just like to say that I LOVE the infomercial on the Magic bullet and that's why I chose it. haha**

_**Read and Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry for the wait, I really am hoping to update this more frequently, I'm just having a hard time with this, and updating for Dancing in the Dark, but I've been hard at work writing new chapters. **

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think and I have a question at the end. **_

_**Read and Review!**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned them I have different torture techniques I would use haha.**

**ENJOY **

The sewer stank of the sludge that had encrusted on the walls over the years, the smell of death lingered in Sams nostrils as his flashlight scanned the small sewer space that he and his brother and father had stepped into.

"Boys" Johns voice rang off the walls, switching from father to marine sergeant in a heartbeat.

"You know the drill, stick together, keep your guard up, no one knows the actual size of the gator, but it must be large."

The oldest Winchester took his place in front of his boys, the natural alignment that occurred when the family was out on a hunt, with John in the front, Sam in the middle and Dean bringing up the rear.

The Winchesters began their search, all three of them trying to scan every inch of the area, trying to gather as much information as they could about the creature they were facing.

Dean and Sam stayed silent behind their father, the usual banter between one another silent as they engaged in the seriousness of the hunt. Their thoughts and gazes broken when they heard their fathers gruff voice echo off the walls once more.

"Watch your step boys" he called back causing both Sam and Dean to look forward, following their father's gaze to the carcass that lay on the floor, the only thing identifying it as even being remotely human at one point was the dull blonde hair that had taken more of a red tinge.

"whoa!" Dean yelled, moving past Sam and walking up beside his father, his hand over his mouth as he gagged slightly.

"I've never seen anything like this" John said, ignoring his sons gagging, as he knelt down next to the body.

"Like you've never seen a blob like this?"

"No, I've never seen a gator attack like this, leaving so much carcass behind, you would think after taking so much effort to mangle the body it would continue on. But this body looks as if it has been decomposing for days now."

Dean was mesmerized by the heap that lay before him, sure he had seen lots of dead bodies in his lifetime, but never one this grotesque, and it fascinated him.

But he wasn't the only one who had never seen a body this badly mutilated before, Sam had also never seen anything like the heap in the sewer, and unlike Dean, Sam had yet to be desensitized to the sight of death.

So instead of being mesmerized, Sam was terrified, his eyes wide as he unknowingly took steps back, away from the comfort of his brother and father. His only goal was to create as much distance as possible between himself and the dead body.

His rigid movements coming to a halt as his back hit a wall, turning on instinct to look at the obstruction he was met with the icy blue eyes that haunted his dreams.

The youngest Winchester went to strike out at the man, but found his actions paralyzed while the man stood smiling before him. Sam could feel his eyelids getting heavy, as arms wrapped around his slumping form and darkness filled his vision.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Davy was no demon hunter, but he was a hunter of his own kind, having preyed on innocent families for decades, his only dry stint coming to him when he was sloppy and got caught, sending him away to a metal hospital.

But Davy was better now, he knew how to get away with his passion, and he knew how to hunt even the most trained individuals, well he has been doing this since he was 21, so he'd had lots of time to practice.

Davy smiled as he sat Sam on the chair, quickly tying the young boy up, the thrill of the destruction of a life starting to course through him as he thought of his first family slaughtering, the screams, the terror in the victims eyes.

The look of terror that he craved for every morning he woke up. He thrived on people begging for their lives, and he enjoyed watching as they transitioned from begging for their lives, to begging him to just end their life.

His first family was a special one, of course every killers first event of human destruction holds a special place in their heart, but there was something about his first family and the Winchester family. Both of them had unresolved issues, neither one was fully complete.

'Course couldn't kill myself now could I?' the psycho thought to himself as he roughly tied Sam up. He enjoyed looking at the pale innocent features. "Mama always told me to do what I loved," He whispered into Sams brown hair, breathing in the scent of youth, the young boys head moving from side to side as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

"I don't know why she was so upset with me when I told her what I loved, she just didn't understand, no one EVER understands!" he yelled at Sam, wanting to start the fun early, wanting to rip the boys hair out and wear it as his own, he was starting to thin on top.

But he quickly got control of himself, "Better keep my voice down now. After all I have two more wonderful people out there to bring back." He brought a gag up to Sams mouth, tying it securely. "They think they can find you, but I know every inch of this place. Now you be good while I'm gone" he laughed as he kissed the top of Sams head, leaving the teen drugged, gagged, and tied up in the dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean had been the first to notice Sams absence, or rather sensed that Sam wasn't around, and when he glanced back and confirmed his fears, it sent him in a flurry, running down the halls, only stopping when his father got a firm grip on him and held him still.

Now both men were searching for the youngest member of the family, both fearful as to what happened, but John tried to keep his panic down, not wanting to engage Dean any further.

Dean walked quickly, panic hitched in his voice as he called out for his kid brother, his fathers voice following his routine.

"Dean we'll find him" John urged, wanting his son to calm down, but fighting off his own urges of tearing the sewers apart.

"Maybe we should split up?" Dean asked, knowing it was a stupid idea, that they should never split up, but it didn't matter, he needed to find Sam. He couldn't stand the thought of his brother in the sewers on his own, and if they were dealing with huge alligators than it wouldn't take long for them to get through Sams lanky frame.

"No Dean, we don't split up, this place is like a maze, we stay together. We WILL find Sam"

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned away, continuing his frantic search for Sam. His walk quickly turning into a jog, and finally a sprint as he ran, screaming his brothers name, all of his training gone out the window.

A rustle in an adjacent passage way caused Dean to whip around, his eyes focusing on the shadows down the passageway.

"Sam?" he called out, his eyes still focused on the shadows, his gun drawn and pointed down the sewer. His eye twitched as he saw a small movement before the shadow moved. Sending Dean running down the passageway, his gun still drawn, completely unaware of his father's absence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

John had called out to Dean when his son had started to run, and he started to follow suit before he stopped and looked to the right of him. He could have sworn he had seen the faint flicker of a light. He waited, his gun drawn to see if the light was really there, and when he saw it once more he slowly started to make his way down the hall.

He scanned the area as best he could as he walked slowly, making sure his presence couldn't be heard as he neared the light.

The older mans heart sank to his stomach as he saw his youngest tied to a chair, head slumped over, with a gag in his mouth. Memories of the incident when his boys were just children flashed through his mind as his emotions took over and he abandoned his hunting skills, dropping the gun to his side he ran over to his youngest son.

"Sam?" he urged as he brought his knife out to cut the rope binding his boy.

Sam moaned softly, drawing his father back up to his face, his free hand cupping his youngest pale skin. "Sammy? You with me?"

Sams eyes opened slowly, squinting as he looked up to his father who smiled back at him as he bent down to cut the ropes, relief settling over the young Winchester, he was finally safe, his dad would save him, would get him out of here.

But his hopes were quickly diminished as his eyes wandered to the figure that stood behind his father, the needle in the mans hand glistened in the soft light.

Sam's eyes went wide as he tried to yell out, to warn his father of them man behind him, but it was too late as Sam watched the man jab the needle into his fathers neck, quickly injecting the liquid into his dad, which acted quickly. Bringing John Winchester to his knees as his eyes rolled back.

Sam could feel the scream building from his diaphragm, but his mouth wouldn't open to let it out, trapping it inside, ripping him apart.

"Shhh, now Sammy, Daddies fine. Although I do have a little bone to pick with him, but lets wait till later" Davy smiled as he tightened the gag around the youngest Winchesters mouth.

"Don't want you to make any noise… yet" he said as he looked at the struggling boy. "Still have one more to hunt, and then the real fun begins"

The young Winchester could feel his body beginning to wake up from the drugs that were in his system as his fingers began to twitch. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and strangle the man that was hurting his family, as he watched the psycho pick up his father and drag him out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean Winchester was so focused on getting to the shadow that he saw in the sewer, that his imagination was running wild, bringing up all the possibilities of what the gators could be doing to his brother, his mind going back to the heap they had found earlier. He could feel his world shattering around him as he thought about Sam being that heap.

"No, no no, its not gonna happen" he muttered as he finally reached the corner where he had seen the shadow, his heart breaking as he realized there was nothing there, no Sam, no gator, not even a damn rat.

"Dammit!" he shouted in frustration, wanting nothing more than to find his brother.

"Dad?" he called out turning back to where he had come from, expecting to see his father standing there, but instead, just like with the shadow he was met with darkness.

"Dad?" he cried out once more as he ran to the open space he had come from, looking for any sign of his family, panic rising once again as he realized his whole family was gone.

"shit, shit shit" he mumbled, feeling helpless as he was faced with the reality of being alone, his emotions getting the best of him as he started to crumble in the dark sewer.

A sharp prick on his neck bringing him back to reality, causing him to turn around sharply, his eyes meeting up with a familiar cold stare.

"No…." he whispered, shaking his head in denial, as he tried to bring his gun up as the world spun around him, causing the man in front of him to laugh.

"Looks like you fucked up again Dean" Davy spit out, his words like venom as they penetrated through Deans tough exterior and infected his heart and soul.

"Sammy" the older brother muttered quietly as he fell to his knees, the psychos smiling face the last thing he saw before the world went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Davy stood in his makeshift home among the sewage and rats, he felt quite comfortable, having found old furniture that people seemed to dump, he had made himself an area to eat and sleep, and of course an area for his little hobby.

The two Winchester boys sat, side-by-side in the center of the room, a table full of surprises lay before them. There father was no where to be seen, Davy had moved him to a different area, securely fastened, but still with in ear range so he could hear everything that was going on.

Davy laughed as he watched Sam struggle, "Sam, my dear boy, I've missed you and your family." He said as he got right up in Sams face, his breath kicking in Sams gag reflexes as the young boy tried not to breathe through his nose. "See I've never left a family unfinished, so you can understand why I'm going to enjoy this so much."

The psycho glanced over at a sleeping Dean, causing Sam to struggle as he watched him walk over to his unprotected brother.

"But lets wait for your brother to wake up before the party starts. After all I owe him as much as I owe you"

Sam struggled harder, his wrists raw as he strained them upwards, his struggling stopping as he heard a soft moan come from his brother. He watched as Dean started to move slightly, and he prayed that Dean would just go back to sleep.

Davy looked on in excitement, "That's it, wakey wakey, time for some real fun" he laughed as he thought of all the fun he was going to have with the young family.

**AN: I know, would the Winchester have been caught like that? I'm going to say yes, as meg pointed out in Salvation, John is weak when he is around his boys and I'm going to have to say that goes for the whole family. When it comes to family their emotions get the best of them, and just like that, they are back with Davy, although this time they all seem to be in a predicament. insert evil laugh here hahaha. **

**Let me know what you think, and trust me this story is still in the works and is all mapped out so its just a matter of finding time to write some chapters. **

_**I was wondering, would you like shorter chapters, say about this length, more frequently, or a longer chapter, but a bigger space between the updates?**_

**_Read and Review!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: here it is, I got it up tonight yay! Okay let me know what you think. Oh yes I forgot to mention how old the boys are, Sam is 17 and Dean is 21, its been just over ten years since their first run in with Davy**

_**WARNING: Torture, slightly graphic, but nothing too too bad, that's for next chapter. **_

_**Read and Review!**_

**Disclaimer: They belong to the CW, but if I did own them… oh man dirty thoughts haha**

**ENJOY**

The room was dimly lit Dean immediately recognized that he was secured firmly to a chair. Groaning slightly as he tried to fight off the pounding headache that had surfaced as he fought to remember what had happened.

"Wakey, wakey" a voice broke through his barrier, shattering his defenses as his eyes snapped open, and he was face to face with his worst nightmare.

He tried to yell out, but something was tied tight around his head, blocking his mouth, blocking any words he may have the need to say.

Looking frantically around the room his eyes rested on his younger brother on his left side, a small table between them. His eyes roamed over Sam, noting how his brother was tied to a chair as well, flashbacks of when they were kids bombarded him as Sam changed from being a teenager to being the young kid that had been in this situation so long ago.

"What's wrong Dean? You do remember me, don't you?"

The older brother struggled against his ropes, his cries of profanity muffled, causing Davy to smile as he leaned in close. "Cause I remember you, and your brother" he whispered.

Deans eyes widening at the words as he looked over at Sam, anger rising as he thought of the sick fuck touching his brother, his younger brothers childhood cries of pain echoing in his mind from the last time they had met up with the psycho.

A wide smile twisted on to Davy's face as he walked to the table in between the two brothers, Dean followed the killers gaze, his eyes falling on the familiar instruments, 'oh god, please not again' he thought to himself as Davy sorted through the instruments.

"Boys it's been a long time, and you've both grown up into two fine young men. But Sam, Sam, Sam your hair, its gotten so long" he said as he grabbed Sams hair and pulled it hard, causing the young man to grunt in pain as Davy pulled strands of hair from the young mans skull. Davy's eyes gleaming as he watched the pain flash through Sam's eyes.

"Now Sam, I know it's been awhile, so I'll take it easy on you" Davy said, mock sympathy dripping from his words as a buzzing filled the air.

Davy smiled at Sam's reaction, "You're not all that attached to your hair, are you Sam?" he asked as he brought the shaver up, the younger brother flinching as the razor came closer.

"Now, now, if you move around, I will rip all that hair out with my hands. Be happy that I am in such a good mood!" he yelled as Sams hair started to fall. The youngest Winchesters fists balled as he felt the cool air nip at the back of his neck.

"Now that" Davy announced stepping back for Dean to see, "Looks much better, don't you agree Dean?"

The older brother struggled harder against his ropes.

"See Sam, Dean likes it" Sam spit in the psycho's direction. "Whatever you sick bastard"

Davy couldn't help but feel a chill of happiness as he wiped the spit off of his face, the boys were so resilient, making it that much more fun for the psycho, so much more fun to break their souls.

"Sam, as much as I like the sound of your voice, its your eyes that speak the best." Davy said as he replaced the gag over boys mouth loving the reaction he got from the older brother. 'This family is too easy' he thought as he looked back on the table, trying to figure out his course of action, his thoughts drifting back to his first experience with the young men.

"You know Dean" he said as he picked up his pliers, "This whole thing is your fault"

The older brothers eyes widened at Davy's words as he unconsciously shook his head.

"Yep Dean, it's your fault, you left the window open, your fault I hurt your brother and its your fault that I have your family now, if you would have kept a better eye on your father, on your brother, they wouldn't be here, but that's too much to ask for isn't it Dean?"

Davy smiled at the anger and pain coming off of Dean, as he brought his attention back to Sam, bringing the pliers down to Sam's right hand.

"Its okay Sam" he whispered as he dug his pliers under Sams middle finger nail, the young Winchesters hands trembling. "Its okay" Davy soothed once more, looking eye to eye with Sam as he pulled up hard enough for blood to pool around Sams nail bed.

The psycho was impressed at how little noise Sam made at the initial tug, 'have to change that' he thought to himself as he slowly started to peel the nail back, ripping it from its nail bed in one slow, smooth motion. The sound of the nail tearing away from Sam's hand echoing through the small space, the young Winchester couldn't hide his muffled yelp of pain as he felt every pull and tear as the nail continued to pull back, blood beginning to pulse up.

He could feel the tears welling up but he kept them at bay as he looked over to his brother, gaining strength from his brothers steady gaze before a sharp sting resonated on his face and his gaze was torn away from Dean.

"New rule Sammy, no looking at your brother. _And _if you can do that for five minutes, I'll take both yours and your brothers gags out of your mouths"

Sam's ears perked at the offer giving way to the hope of hearing his brother's voice as he meekly nodded his head.

"That a boy, now" Davy said as he grabbed his timer, sparking alarm in Dean as he realized this wasn't the first time the psycho had struck this deal.

"Your time starts, and remember, not even a glance"

Sam nodded once again as the man got closer, his hot breath on Sams skin, causing the young man to cringe away.

"What's wrong Sam? You know, you're so beautiful. You've grown up so much, even though Dean can't protect you, or save you, he did raise you into a strapping young man" Davy breathed in Sam's soft scent as he heard Dean continue to struggle beside him.

The killer watched Sam's eyes, making sure the young man didn't glance over as he went back to the table, lighting a cigarette. "Smoke Sam?"

The young man just continued to look forward, jumping slightly as he felt the heat lick his skin as Davy pressed the hot tip into Sam's flesh, removing it quickly before removing Sams gag as well.

"I'll break the rules Sammy, just for you" he sneered as he brought the smoke up to Sam's mouth, "Smoke it Sammy, It's got your skin on it"

Sam kept his lips pursued as the killer tried to force him. Moving quick Davy flipped the cigarette pressing the cherry into Sam's lips triggering the young mans pain reflexes as he called out, giving the killer the opportunity to put the smoke into Sam's mouth.

"Smoke!" Davy yelled, his voice holding a deadly anger for the first time since the Winchesters were caught.

"Smoke, or I'll slit his throat" he yelled again as he pulled a knife off the small table his long arms reaching across the table, digging the blade deep into Deans arm, a muffled yell lingering as Sam kept his gaze forward and took a drag of the cigarette.

Gagging slightly at the thought of his skin at the end of the small stick, but he just continued to breath in.

Davy looked on, impressed that the young man had kept his gaze forward as his older brother had called out.

"I'm impressed Sammy" he commented as the timer began beeping, the killer bringing the cigarette out of the young mans mouth, brining it back down to the pale flesh of Sams arm.

The psycho's nostrils flaring as he breathed in the sweet scent of Sam's pain as a loud grunt came from the young man. The young mans grunts quickly turning to small yelps of pain as the cigarette burned deeper and deeper.

Davy was lost in the emotion emanating from Sam, lost in the pain he was inflicting, he never wanted it to stop. His eyes fluttered slightly as he fought for control, regaining his senses he pulled away, breathing hard, his lust for the pain taking over as he struck Sam hard across the face. He enjoyed watching the blood begin to flow from Sam's nose, he struck again, harder, Sam's head snapping to the side from the force.

Deans struggling finally bringing Davy back to reality as he tore his gaze away from the younger brother, away from the blood, and focused back on the task at hand. Dipping the end of the cigarette into the flowing blood, and sidestepping back over to Dean, removing the older brothers gag.

"I'll kill you, you sick fuck! Touch my brother again and I'll rip your throat out!"

Davy just smiled as he set the smoke down on the table, walking back in front of Sam, knife in hand, he spread Sam's fingers apart and slowly began cutting the webbing in between the younger mans fingers, smiling at Dean the whole time as Sam's hand began to shake.

Davy stepped back, "Would you like me to do the other side?" he calmly asked to a now quiet Dean.

"Because I will, if you don't shut your pie hole" the killer continued as he reached down, slowly spreading Sams fingers, the slight sound of flesh tearing filling Deans ears in between his brothers cries of pain.

"Okay!" the older brother yelled, much to Davy's surprised.

"Good, now, open your mouth, and enjoy the taste of your brother with every drag of this cigarette"

Dean couldn't help but feel the bile begin to rise as he struggled with every inhale.

"See Dean" Davy said as he circled the boys, "Lets get something straight" he continued as he put the cigarette out on Deans hand. "I've already won, you and your family have lost, and just think, it's all because of you. But even though you have cemented your families certain death, you can make things a lot easier if you just follow the simple rules I give you" Davy dropped to speak low to Dean, "And if you don't, I will make your brother suffer like you have never seen, I will do things you couldn't even think of in your worst nightmares, and I will make you watch it all, and let you live with the pain of torturing and killing your brother. You got me Dean?"

The older boy just nodded, fear and hopelessness of the situation settling in.

"Good" Davy exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he looked at the two men, "lets have some more fun boys" his smile reaching ear to ear.

**AN: eep, so, if you thought this chapter was to graphic, or disturbing, then you may not want to read the next chapter, I hate to say this was just a warm up, but it was haha. **

_**Let me know what you think and if you have any requests for the boys in the next chapter. **_

_**Read and Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am alive, and this story is still alive, I've stayed up late finishing it up, I should probably be sleeping but sleep is overrated. I hope you like and no there will be NO rape, I don't swing that way with stories, I only swing with graphic Torture YaY. **

**SORRY: I screwed up on the ages, but its fixed now. The boys are in their teens, well Sam is. Sam is 16 Dean 20, its been ten years since they first met my good friend Davy. **

**There is an end in sight, I'm going to say 2-3 more chapters and that's it. **

**WARNING: TORTURE, But no Sam or Dean Winchester were killed in the writing of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

**ENJOY**

Dean couldn't believe it, his worst nightmare was coming true, and he was helpless to do anything about it as he watched his brother bleed. His eyes seeing red as he struggled with the ropes, his wrists becoming raw once more. His constant struggles reopening the scars that had adorned him since he was a child.

The older brother watched helplessly as the killer continued to remove Sams fingernails, the blood dripping to the floor as the mans words mingled with Sams cries of pain.

"See Dean, every bit of pain, of embarrassment, of fear, that your brother feels is because of you. If only you could save him," The killer cocked his head as he looked over to Dean.

"But you couldn't save him when you were younger, Daddy was the one who saved you both" Davy leaned close to Dean, "But I took care of Daddy this time, he's in another room, he can hear everything, but can do nothing about it. And when I am done with you two I'm going to take care of your dad, just like I took care of your dog." He laughed as he saw the look of hurt that passed through both men's eyes. Sure he hadn't been there to see their initial reaction to the mess he had left, but he had seen his work and he had been quite proud of it.

Dean didn't know how to respond, his usual quick response halted by the image of Sams beloved animal hanging from the shower curtain, his insides splashed around the tub and walls. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a sharp pain in his hand, looking down he watched as Davy lifted one of his finger nails. Dean watched as his own pool of blood began to form as he cried out at the surprise of the attack, the killer just smiled, "Now you know what Sam went through."

"Stop" Sam called out, his voice weak, but still enough to draw Davy away from Dean and over to him.

"Or what?" Davy challenged. "Are you going to teach me a lesson?" he asked before looking over to Dean nodding his head in the direction of the older brother, "or is he going to teach me a lesson?" The killer mocked laughing at the boys before his mind twisted once again. "Or better yet is your mommy going to come and teach me a lesson?" he seethed, watching as his words hit a nerve for both brothers.

"Is your mommy going to come and save you? Cause I haven't seen her around. Did Dean let her die as well? Or was it all your fault Sam?"

Davy watched as the younger brothers eyes clouded over, "It was, wasn't it Sam? You killed your mommy"

Sam didn't want to break eye contact with the psycho, but he couldn't help himself as the harsh words continued to sink in. "I didn't kill her" he inadvertently mumbled, much to the killers enjoyment.

"Are you sure Sam? Don't you think you should be punished for causing so much pain for your family?

Sam said nothing, he made no move to acknowledge the psychos words. He just continued to stare at the ground, the guilt of his mother death weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Sam don't you listen to him!" Dean called out, receiving a glare from Davy that made him shut his mouth.

Davy just smiled at the power he had over the boys as he turned back to the younger brother, lead pipe in hand, "I think you deserve to feel the pain you caused your mom Sam!" He yelled as he brought pipe down cracking the young man hard on the head, knocking Sam out immediately. A sickening bump developing instantly, much to the horror of the older brother who could do nothing but watch.

The killer smiled as he flicked his lighter on, bringing it close to Sams skin, watching the lack of response as the fire licked at the young boys skin, "Perfect." He hissed as he started to untie Sam from his chair.

"What are you doing!" Dean called out as he struggled with his ropes once again.

"Dean, Keep your mouth shut and maybe I'll try and be a little nicer."

Dean shut his mouth immediately, as he watched the killer roughly pull Sam to the floor. Putting him on his back, as he tied his hands back together before dragging the young man up and lifting him off the ground. Hanging Sam from a pole on the ceiling his toes just touching the floor as his body swayed limply.

Dean wanted to shut his eyes and block out the image of his brother hanging there like a stuck pig. But he couldn't take his eyes off the killer who still hovered over Sam, tying the young boys feet to a clamp on the floor.

"Dean, you know, at first I had a hard time living here, I wasn't sure about the whole sewer thing, but after a few weeks down here, I don't know how I survived outside of the sewer." Davy said as he brought Sams chair around, placing Deans feet on the blood stained chair.

"No one can hear you, and once you get used to all the path ways, no one can find you." He said removing Dean's shoes and socks.

"But you know the beauty of it all," he continued grabbing a large wood paddle, grinning as Dean looked at him in confusion.

Winding up Davy brought the paddle down hard on the soles of Dean's feet. The older brother grunted in pain, not expecting it to have hurt so much, closing his eyes as he watched Davy bring the paddle back again. Dean waited for the pain, feeling it flare up through the soles of feet as he heard the whack of wood against skin.

"Ah Dean, the beauty of living down here, is that I can live however I want"

SLAP

"I can eat whatever I want"

SLAP

"I can go to the bathroom wherever I want"

SLAP

"And you know what?" He whispered leaning in close, relishing in the tears that had begun to pool in the older brothers eyes.

"I've got an inkling to do some tinkling." He sang, slapping Dean's feet hard.

"Your brother looks so tempting, maybe a little wake up water?" He questioned bringing the paddle down on Deans feet, eliciting a cry from the young man, "You do that and I'll kill you!"

Davy just smiled hitting Dean with the paddle, looking at how red the bottom of Dean's feet had gotten.

"I'll make a deal with you" Davy said never missing a beat as he brought the paddle down.

"This deal even involves you being untied, the only catch is, I get to beat the bottoms of your feet for five minutes, then you have the chance to get up." Davy smiled at the aura of confidence emanating from the young man, which quickly disappeared as Davy brought the paddle down.

"And if you can come and stop me, no, how about if you can come and just touch me, you not only stop me from urinating on your brother, but I'll let you go, it will all be over and you'll never see me again."

Dean contemplated the mans words, his brother groaning slightly.

"Do we have a deal Dean?"

The older brother just nodded, never taking his eyes off Sam, as Davy set his watch.

"Lets start, shall we?" The killer said as he brought the paddle up.

Dean kept his eyes on his brother, finding strength in knowing he could help his brother, that this could all be over. But after a few minutes of the paddle hitting his flesh the pain was starting to become unbearable. With every strike it felt as if his skin was being torn off. Dean bit his lip hard trying to quell the scream that threatened to spill out.

Davy hit harder and harder as blood began to pool in Dean's mouth, finally the scream escaped, bringing with it the pool of blood spilling over the older brothers chin.

Dean's screams woke Sam, his head snapping up at his brother's distress, pushing back the feeling of nausea and the pain that throbbed through his skull. "Dean!" he screamed, the two boys cries mixing together before the timer finally went off.

Davy looked pleased at the red, raw skin, as he untied Dean's hands from the chair. Quickly tying them together in front of the young man.

"It's the moment of truth Dean. Can you stop me?" He whispered as he backed away, moving in front of Sam. Watching Dean struggle to move, the killer's heart skipped a beat as the older brother kicked the chair away and in one fluid movement he stood, the older brother may actually do it.

But as quickly as Dean stood, he fell to the ground and Davy felt his heart beat once again.

"Come on Dean!" He screamed getting down to the Winchester boys level. "I'm right here Dean, all you have to do is get on your feet and give me a nudge and it's all over!"

Sam listened to the killer's words and realization dawned at what was happening, "Come on Dean" he called looking down at his brother who was struggling on the floor.

Dean tried to put weight on his right foot, trying to stand once more, but as soon as he tried he could feel the scream escape past his lips, before he toppled over.

"Come on Dean, are you that pathetic that you can't even do a simple task like standing up and touching me to set you free?" Davy spit at Dean as he undid his pants.

"Its like you want your family to suffer." he seethed as he turned to Sam and began to urinate.

"No please." The older brother begged as he watched Sam try and squirm out of the way.

"See Dean, look at what you did." The killer said as he finished with Sam. Stepping over to where Dean, was so they could both look at Sam, and his urine soaked clothes that clung to his thin frame.

"You could have saved your brother, and your father if you would have just sucked it up." Davy continued shaking his head, "What a pity, well for you, for me this is just wonderful." He exclaimed as he picked Dean up off the floor tying him back up to the chair.

"Well that was fun wasn't it? I had a good time… how about you Sam?"

The young man said nothing as he looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong Sammy? You grumpy with all the wet clothes on?" The psycho said nodding his head sympathetically.

"I know I would be grumpy as well. Why don't we get them off?"

He smiled as he picked the knife back up.

"Don't you touch him" Dean growled from the chair, his feet throbbing from the abuse they had been put through.

Davy just smiled as he brought the knife up, tearing through the shirt, "I'm not going to touch him… well not yet anyways."

But that didn't stop Dean's cries of protest, "You stupid fuck, I'll kill you, don't you fucking touch him!"

Deans sharp words hit deep with in Davy, he wasn't stupid, he had never been stupid, and he could feel his blood boiling as he turned back to the older brother.

"Now listen Here Dean, I gave you the chance to save your brother and you couldn't! So shut your pie hole or I'll cut your brother so deep his innards will spill to the floor and I'll make you lick them up!" The killer screamed, his spit flinging into Deans face, satisfied at how quickly Dean clammed up.

"Much better" Davy wiped the sweat from his forehead as he calmed himself back down. "I wonder how dear old dad is doing?" he said smugly as he continued to cut the clothes away from Sam, leaving the teen in only his boxers.

A small chill ran through Sam's body as he hung in the damp sewer.

"Are you always this quiet?" the psycho asked, getting close to Sams face, bringing the knife up to his bare chest. Pressing lightly on the pale skin he watched as the thin red line traced down his chest.

"I don't remember you being this quiet, maybe it was because you had a blindfold on before? Maybe I should bring that back out?" He whispered as his hand grazed over the teens arm, lingering over the already present scar from his previous attack.

"Its like I left a little piece of me, my own little mark for you to always remember me. I always like to leave a little mark of my own. I also always like to take a little reminder from the people I visit, a little trophy I suppose. I'll have to think of something for you boys."

The killer could hear Dean continuing to struggle against his ropes as his hands hovered over Sams arm, mesmerized by the scar he had left. Finally giving his head a shake as he came back to his senses, he still had so much to do, as he walked away from the brothers into the opposite corner of the small space.

The moment of slight freedom from the killers gaze was enough for the brothers to share a glance. Sam tried to show he was okay, to show no fear to his brother, The younger brother wasn't sure how well he was conveying it because all he saw from Dean was a look of worry and anger.

Both Winchester boys were so lost in trying to find strength amongst themselves they didn't even realize Davy standing there, watching the boys interact, sledgehammer in hand.

"Aren't you boys cute." He cooed getting both boys attention. "Almost makes me want to let you go, but what's the fun in that!" He yelled walking over to Dean and swinging the sledgehammer, bringing it down on the young mans arm.

A sickening crack resounding through the room followed by cries from both brothers.

"No! Dean! You sick Fuck!" Sam screamed as he fought hard against his chains that hung him from the ceiling. He could feel the strain in his shoulders as he struggled harder.

"No… stop" he begged as he watched the man laugh at his brother's pain before bringing the sledgehammer back once again.

"NO!" Sam screamed as a loud pop filled his ears, sending pain through out his body as he watched in horror as the hammer connected with his brothers leg. He didn't feel the pain from his shoulder, all he felt was his brother's pain, he had to get to Dean, and he had to stop this.

"Oh please Sam, Dean is fine, a few broken bones is no big deal." Davy said as he put the sledgehammer down before cupping Dean's face. "Besides Sammy, I'm going to untie your brother for a little bit of fun, so I couldn't have him walking around or anything, Always have to have the upper hand my boy. That's a good lesson for you."

Davy sneered as he undid the ropes that held Deans arms back, the psychos rough hands causing the older brother to cry out.

"Leave him alone." Sam tried to yell, to draw attention away from his older brother. But it was no use, he was just ignored, not even winning a glance from the psycho, before he started talking to Dean once again.

"See Dean, here's the deal, I give you a dart, you are familiar with darts right?" Dean nodded his head, sure he had played Darts before but only a few times.

"Good, well every part of your brother's body is a different section with a different punishment. You have to hit one part to figure out what happens next in our game."

The older brother's eyes widened at the notion.

"Now, you have to listen closely, because I am only going through this once, and if you behave through this, you can see your daddy."

The man smiled, his rotten teeth standing out.

"You get one dart at a time, every time you try to hit me I take off one of your brother limbs. Got it?"

Dean nodded.

"Good, now lets go through what is what. Hit his right leg, I burn him with a hot poker. Hit his left leg, he gets beaten with the pipe. Right arm, he gets some boiling water, or hot wax on various body parts of my choice. Left arm, he looses some more nails, if he has no nails left, he loses his fingers and toes. Hit his torso, he loses an eye, now remember that one because the torso is a big area to hit, you may want to try and avoid that. Hit his face he loses his teeth, and finally, hit his neck and he loses skin."

Davy moved in close to the older brother putting weight on his broken arm, "You got all that?" Dean nodded through the pain.

"But, like always, there is a kicker to this," The killer smiled, "You get to do this blindfolded." He laughed at the fear in the older boys eyes, "Oh Dean, it's going to be fun." He said as he brought the blindfold out of his pocket, quickly bringing it over Dean's eyes.

Out of instinct the older boy brought his uninjured hand up to remove it.

"Touch it and I cut your brothers tongue out." Davy whispered, halting Dean's actions.

"That's a good boy, now here's your dart."

Dean gripped the small dart, he could feel his hand shaking, resisting every urge to throw the dart at the man causing his family pain. He knew when he was holding the shit end of the stick, and hell he was making love to it right now.

"Throw it." Davy demanded.

But Dean didn't move, he couldn't cause his brother more pain.

"Throw it!" Davy yelled as the sound of the pipe hitting flesh sounded through the room causing Sam to cry out.

Dean tried to quell his shaking hand as he pictured the room, pictured where his brother was hanging, remembering what areas were better than others to hit, knowing he had to draw this out until they figured a way out, the killer had to slip eventually.

So with that notion in the back of the older brothers mind he raised his hand, bringing the dart back. He could feel it leave his hand in one fluid motion, as his world continued to crumble around him.

AN: Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up hopefully sooner than this one because this is quite the cliffhanger I've left, I'm not such a nice person am I? And of course Reviews feed my muse, but so do chapter hits as well!


	6. Chapter 6

The dart flew through the air, Sam watched in horror as it flew

**AN : Here it is, it took a long time, and I'm sure people thought I was just going to forget about this story, but SURPRISE. I hope everyone enjoys, let me know what you think, only 1-2 more chapters to go. **

**Thanks to my fabulous beta macs ace. You are truly wonderful darlin'.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing. **

**ENJOY**

The dart soared through the air, Sam watched in terror as it flew dangerously close to his torso, only to dip ever so slightly and embed into his hip. Breathing a slight sigh of relief his comfort was quickly stripped away as he held in the hiss of pain as Davy twisted and pushed the dart in further before lifting it out.

"Well, well look at that, pretty close to that eye, but we probably want to save the best for last," Davy said as he trailed a hand down the side of Sam's shaking face, "Right Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer as he turned and spit in the psycho's direction, earning him a face full of lead pipe, he heard the sharp crack of the pipe against his skin, before he felt the pain. The continuous crack of the pipe was all he could hear, as he was hit over and over again. Dean's frantic cries in the distance, wondering that was going on, but Sam couldn't answer, because the pipe didn't stop.

The younger Winchester couldn't hold back his own cries of pain as each hit got harder and harder, beating over places that had already had their fair share of pipe time. His mind was starting to fade as the pain became too much, leaving him with nothing left but to beg.

"Please… stop," he whispered as blood ran down his face.

"What was that Sammy?"

"Please, stop"

"A little louder there boy, I don't think I can hear you"

"Please! Stop!" Sam screamed, his words gurgled from the build up of blood as he tried to move his body away from the vicious hits.

"Stop Sammy? Stop?" Davy couldn't believe what was being asked of him. "After you spit at me? Sammy if we weren't playing a game I would have skinned you alive already."

Sam cried out as he was hit once again before a wave of relief washed over him at the sound of the pipe hitting the floor and the beating stopping.

He tried to keep his composure the best he could, but as soon as he heard his brothers panicked cries he couldn't help the wave of emotions that ran over him, as sobs racked through his body and he cried for Dean.

But his cries were not met with the caring touch of his brother or father, instead the cold hand of Davy was touching him once more, and he felt the bile rise as the slimy skin of the killer stroked his face. Sam could feel the acidic burn of his stomach contents as they mixed with the blood that was already in his mouth. Before pooling over and slowly trailing down his body.

"Aww, Sam, you're making a mess, and this here is supposed to be fun."

"No, no, please… I've had enough fun." Sam tried to gurgle through as the vomit continued and his face swelled from the beating he had just received.

"I haven't." Davy whispered as he walked back over to Dean who was yelling out for his brother. Davy couldn't help but feel envious of the relationship the brothers had. He had never had a relationship like that with anyone, and if he couldn't have it, then no one else could either.

"Throw another one," He commanded as he placed another dart in Dean's shaking hand.

_-o-_

The older brother felt the dart in his hand, but he couldn't seem to keep a firm grip on the smooth metal. His thoughts focused on his now begging brother, he had never heard Sam beg before, and it was something he had never wanted to hear. "Just let him go, take me, let him throw the darts now." Dean tried to reason with the killer, he knew it sounded like he was begging as well. But that was all he had left, they had no upper hand, they had no hand at all.

"Throw the fucking dart Dean" was Davy's cold reply, the older brother could feel the rank breath on his neck, staining his skin and blocking his pores, "Better concentrate though, it's a big throw"

Dean fought to control his emotions, as the tension in his jaw grew sharper and more pronounced. He clenched his hand hard over the dart, determined to kill Davy, but until then he needed to focus on where to throw the dart.

"Throw the damn dart pretty boy."

Dean could feel the tears escape and fall from under his blindfold as the dart left his hand once again. He could hear the chains that held his brother flinch, and a moment later he heard his brother start to plead with the killer, while Davy was yelling with joy.

"Wh-where did I hit?" he asked his voice trembling as his brother continued to plead, the words mumbled. "Where did I fucking hit?!"

-o-

Sam's eyes had started to swell, making it hard to focus on what Davy was doing, so he kept his eyes trained on his brother, his security. He felt the sting of the dart through the haze of pain that already had him surrounded making him recoil slightly, as the dart was digging sharply into his abdomen. "Please… no" He whispered, his mind hazy but he remembered what a dart in his abdomen meant. "Please" he continued. He wanted so desperately for this whole thing to be over, and he didn't care how it ended

Sam could feel the concussion that had flared from the beating with the pipe, tunneling his vision and his focus only on Dean who was struggling in his chair, yelling out to Sam.

"Please…" Sam yelled out a little louder this time, "I-I just want my brother."

"I'm right here Sam, I'm right here"

The younger brother tried to look through the swelling that seemed to be getting worse as the minutes passed, and tried to focus on his brother, but all he could see was Davy's smiling face.

"Sammy, this is going to be fun," he said as he walked around the younger boy, disorienting him more, "remember when we had fun when you were younger, before your dad spoiled it?"

Sam tried to follow the killer as he walked back over to the table to his side.

"Well this is going to be so much more fun" the killer assured as he heated the knife in the candle flame. "Especially since tearing out your eyes is going to be so much harder, what with them being so swollen and all. But I must admit, I can't wait, I'm shaking with anticipation." He said as he held his hand in front of Sam's face. "Of course you can't see that can you? But I know two people who can."

Sam tried to watch as Davy moved away from him and towards his brother, but his muscles fought in protest, stiffening up quickly, making it hard to even flinch when he heard Dean cry out.

-o-

The older brother couldn't believe what he saw when his blindfold was removed.

"Sam…?" he whispered, "Sammy? Come on Sammy, talk to me."

He knew his brother was going to be in rough shape, but this, this was beyond rough. His brother's body was riddled with bruising patterns, his face swollen with new and old blood mingling together. He watched in shock as his brother tried to talk, nothing but gurgles making it through.

"I'll kill you," Dean seethed as he turned his attention to the killer standing beside him. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart piece by piece you stupid fuck, because you might have the upper hand now, but stupid shits like you always screw up, and when you do, I will be all over you!"

"Tsk, tsk Dean, be nice and maybe I won't make you eat Sammy's eyes once I tear them out of his skull."

Dean quickly shut his mouth at the threat.

"Now lets bring out dear old Dad to watch the main event" Davy clapped as he left the room. Dean watched him go his mind working a mile a minute as Davy made his first mistake, Dean's hand was still free from throwing the darts.

The older brother worked quickly on the ropes that bound his other hand, all the while trying to comfort Sam.

"We're going to get out of here Sammy." He said as he felt the rope loosen.

"Don't you worry little brother." he mumbled as his stomach dropped and he felt his hand begin to slip free.

The rope slack enough to give him room to take his hand out, but still tight enough to give off the impression that he was still tightly bound as the killer walked back into the room, bringing his gagged and fastened father in behind him.

"Dad" Dean cried out, he could hear the muffled cries from his father and see the panicked anger in his father's eyes as he looked at Sam.

"Welcome to the game John." Davy said, making sure John was secure in his seat.

"Thought I would bring you in for the main event, see Dean here decided that Sammy didn't need his eyes, so I'm going to get rid of them for the poor boy." The killer continued as he re-heated the knife in the candle flame. "Need it nice and hot to cut through that swollen skin there." He said to no one in particular before walking over to the youngest member of the family who tried in vain to move away from the hot knife and the cold hands that grasped his face.

"Now hold still Sammy." Davy said with a smile as he pressed the knife into the swollen flesh, enticing a scream from Sam that bounced off the sewers walls and crushed the Winchesters' lives.

**AN: Reviews make a persons day, sometimes, unless you're having one hell of a day. But anyways you catch my drift : )**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to macs ace for the beta.**_

The pain was white hot; it was all Sam could focus on as he tried to move his bruised and broken body. But as soon as it was there it was gone just as quick. The young man could feel the blood dripping down his face from where he was cut, both of his eyes still intact.

He tried to look up, seeing a hazy shadow of Davy outlined in front of him. The knife dropped from the killers hand, but he didn't seem to be moving, as if he were frozen to the spot.

The younger brother was thoroughly confused looking over to where he knew Dean was sitting, noticing how quiet the room had gotten. Trying to concentrate on his surroundings, remembering what his father had taught him about keeping the mind sharp.

All Sam could hear was the constant drip of the drain pounding through the space and through his head. He struggled to stay awake, to fight the urge to just give in to the fatigue, but he had to figure out why everyone had suddenly stopped, what was going on.

A faint shuffling of feet was enough to garner his attention, followed by a loud bang that had Davy swearing under his breath.

"Well boys looks like someone is trying to ruin all our fun."

Sam watched as the killer left the room and Sam struggled once more, his shoulders flaring up, "Not… good…. idea" he muttered brokenly through hisses of pain.

"Dean?" he asked, needing to hear his brothers voice, he needed out of this place, needed off the wall, needed his brother.

"Don't move Sammy, I'm working on it, just hold on."

Sam nodded, another bad idea as the throbbing ache in his head intensified. Continuing to allow the tears to fall down his cheeks, he had not only passed his breaking point, he was well beyond it, not caring about his tears as he heard his brother shuffling in the chair in front of him.

The blood from the cut above his eye making the swelling worse than it already was, causing him to lose sight in his right eye completely.

But he didn't need to see to know that Dean was close to breaking free, and all Sam had to do was fight to stay awake until his brother got him. But the raspy breathing that had started and the constant flow of blood from various cuts and injuries was making it almost impossible. "Please… Dean" he begged, feeling his stomach turn once again.

The bile burned as it moved up his throat but was quickly tamed as it mixed with the copper taste of the pooling blood. Exhaustion proving too much as he felt his head fall forward, he couldn't stop it, couldn't lift it. All he could do was hang on to his brother's cries.

SNSNSNSNSN

Dean had been watching his brother's downward spiral in the last five minutes, noticing the steady flow of blood and tainted vomit from his brother's mouth. Sam's raspy breathing bringing heavy concern from the older brother who watched as Sam's head fell limply.

"Don't you fall asleep Sam." He ordered knowing if his brother fell asleep there was a good chance he wouldn't come back.

When he received no response from Sam's limp form his heart dropped, "Sam?! Sammy! Fucking feet," he yelled in frustration, finally freeing himself from the chair.

Forgetting about the torture his feet had endured earlier his first step was met with a cry as he crumpled to the floor. But it didn't matter how much his feet hurt, pushing past his pain he hobbled over to his shaking brother.

"Sam?" he reached out, tenderly touching the side of his brother's face, reeling back when Sam recoiled, not used to this foreign reaction from his younger brother.

Deans soul flinched with Sam as his younger brother cried out, any harsh movements causing him excruciating pain, "easy, easy Sam" Dean pleaded trying to get through to his brother to calm him down. "Its me little brother, we're getting out of here. I just need you to stay awake a little longer."

Dean watched as his brother struggled to nod, "easy Sam, I just have to get dad, I'll be back" He could hear the small whimper from Sam as he pulled away. But he knew he had to work quickly and get his dad free to help as well, Davy had already been gone for a bit and he didn't know how much longer he had.

Shuffling over to his dad proving more difficult then it had been to get to Sam, but he managed, quickly untying his father so he could help get his baby brother out.

SNSNSNSNSN

John grabbed Dean, looking him over, seeing the emotional distress immediately. "I'm fine dad, its Sam." John knew his eldest was hurt far more than he was letting on, but he also knew his boy was looking for comfort, was looking for him to take control, to fix this.

"Okay, we need to get you boys out of here and quick, lets get Sam down."

John did what he knew best, he took control, and his eldest fell in line quickly, he knew Dean and he knew that his boy was crumbling, Sam was his weakest spot, always had been, and always would be.

They passed by the torture table that Davy had set up, John could feel his stomach drop and his anger rise, he was going to rip the killer apart once his boys were safely tucked away in a hospital.

His eyes picked up on the keys immediately, grasping the cool metal that held his youngest sons freedom, along with the knife that was stained red with his boys blood.

"Get his feet free first" John ordered as he looked over his next choice of weapon.

Listening in on the comforting words that Dean offered Sam, never stopping his smooth whispering even with every whimper and cry.

Picking up the lead pipe John walked back over to his sons, "I'll hold him up while you free his hands."

John could see the hesitation in Dean's eyes as he reached up to finally release his brother whose cries for help had become more pronounced with every move.

John couldn't believe Sam was still holding on after all he had been through. He may not have been in the same room as the boys but he had heard it all, and he had his own cuts and bruises from trying to free himself to save his boys.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as loud footsteps came running towards the small room. Both him and Dean moved to stand protectively in front of Sam ready to rip the killer apart.

Unfortunately someone had beaten them to it, Davy came running in, his eyes wild with terror, his right arm ripped from his socket, he staggered against the wall, "Help, help" he begged, receiving no sympathy from the Winchesters.

A deep growl sounding from behind the psycho, yellow eyes casting an eerie glow against the blackness that surrounded it, its stained red teeth even eerier as it reached up. The head of a large alligator coming into full view, the massive bone crushing jaw reaching up and grabbing Davy around the waist. Pulling the screaming killer into the darkness, leaving the Winchester men in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: just a few more chapters left : ) I hope everyone is still enjoying.

Thanks macs ace for the beta : )

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The sewer was quieter now, Davy's screaming having stopped, being replaced by the quiet sounds of the 'gator eating its prey. The Winchester men continued to stand in front of their youngest, both hearts pounding at the new threat.

"Was that… was that a fucking alligator?" Dean asked, not bothering to try and hide the shake that currently decorated his voice. Now that he and his father were free he had no doubt they could handle Davy, but the raw animal behavior of an alligator, that presented a new challenge.

"We've got to move quick." John turned back to Sam who was struggling to stay awake, "Come on Sammy, time to go home." Reaching up to release his sons hands, making sure that he supported Sam's shaking frame, knowing how painful it was going to be to finally release his arms from their restraint above his head.

John didn't have to say anything to Dean, he was already whispering comforting words to his younger brother who hissed in pain from all the jostling around. John couldn't help but wonder when Dean had become the more comforting figure in Sam's life.

Soft rustling chased those thoughts away, "Sam, this is going to hurt big guy, but it'll feel better after." John said with a new sense of urgency, he didn't have time to waste, like pulling off a band-aid John let his sons arms down in one smooth motion.

Sam's cry bounced off the slimy walls, his body falling limp into Deans waiting arms. His breath coming in short gasps, John could hear the tears that had started to fall from both of his boys.

"Let go." John ordered, gathering Sam from Deans shaking arms. His heart broke at the big dewy eyes that Dean gave to him, begging to have Sam back in his arms. John would have given in, any other time – Dean may tease Sam about his puppy dog eyes, but when it came to Sam, Dean had his own puppy dog eyes that John had a hard time resisting – but right now they had an alligator that John could hear moving around.

"You focus on walking." John ordered, starting to move through the maze of sewer lines, Dean shuffling along on bruised feet.

John seethed at what Davy had done to his boys, wishing he had gotten a hold of the killer before the gator.

A soft groan melted his thoughts away as Sam shifted in his arms, struggling to open his eyes, his breath shaky but even.

"Easy Sammy, easy, I've got you." John tried to sooth, knowing that Dean's voice held more smoothness to it.

"D-d-dad?" Sam struggled, his face contorted in pain as he tried to look around.

John held him tight, trying to stop his small movements; scared he would drop his boy as he tried to navigate through the dark sewers. His mind working in overtime as he tried to locate any sign that they were near the car. He knew he was at a disadvantage being in the sewer, and he was going to have to just take any manhole, just to get him and his boys out of danger. "Ya Sammy, its me, try not to move."

His youngest either didn't hear him, or didn't care, "Dean?" he whispered as he searched for his brother, giving a small yelp of pain as he jostled too much.

"I'm okay little brother" Dean answered, his ears sharp when it came to Sam's voice, Sam settled almost immediately.

John was amazed sometimes at the relationship his boys had forged over the years. Knowing he did at least one thing right for his children.

The soft swearing from Dean was becoming more and more pronounced with every step they took, John knew his oldest was hurt, but wasn't sure how bad it was, "How you doing Dean?" John asked. His boys, no matter what they thought, were always his number one priority.

"I'm good." Dean replied through strained vocal cords.

John just nodded at the lie, making a mental note to check Dean into the hospital as well.

A soft rustling could be heard, a loud growl following behind it, charging the air with a new kind of electricity. John whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the guttural growl, but it was impossible to pin point where it had come from. Desperation nagging at him, he looked up, the small beams of light beckoning him forward, he needed to get out quickly.

"Sam?" He asked, trying to be as gentle as he could, "Sam, I'm going to need you to stand with Dean for a few minutes."

It wasn't how John wanted to do it, not wanting to cause his youngest anymore pain than he was already in. But he couldn't open the manhole with Sam in his arms.

Sam nodded as John softly placed his feet on the floor, trying to ignore the cries of pain that came from his youngest son. Leaning Sam against the sewer wall, Dean was at his side in an instant, trying to take as much weight as he could off of his little brother, all the while offering words of comfort and encouragement.

John moved quickly up the ladder, placing his ear close to the drain, listening for any traffic. Once satisfied he lifted the manhole, pushing it to the side and slowly sticking his head out. Happy to see that he was not in the main drag of town, and that he was not that far from the impala, whose black exterior sparkled.

Rushing back down to his boys, he could hears Sam's voice, quiet and meek as he asked for Dean. John was glad that Sam was starting to become a little more coherent the longer he stood. It would make it easier to get him to the surface.

"Okay Sammy, we need to move." It came out harsher than he had wanted it to, taking Sam from Dean's arms once again, receiving a sharp glance from his oldest boy and a quiet whimper from his youngest.

Looking through the swollen flesh that surrounded Sam's face, John was glad to see that confusion had not settled too deeply in Sam's mind.

Taking a deep breath, he hated what he was about to ask of his youngest son who looked so vulnerable, "Sammy, you're going to have to do a bit of climbing. Just straight up, not far. I'll be behind you in case you lose your grip." _Pass out._

Pride swelled as Sam moved slowly but surely.

"Dad?"

"He'll be fine Dean" John encouraged, not sure if his eldest believed him, not sure if he believed himself. "We have to get out of here." John said as he started to climb behind his youngest son. Urgency rising as another low growl sounded through the sewer.

John berated himself for not remembering about the alligator. The whole reason they had come down into the sewers in the first place was because of a suspected alligator snatching people off the streets. But once he realized the killer had been down here, he just assumed that he was the one responsible for the killings.

"Move quicker Sam." John advised, gently giving him a little push as his youngest finally reached the top of the sewer, his head disappearing as his body lurched forward, laying on the hard ground, his body exhausted. John couldn't help the smile that adorned his face, they had made it out.

Looking back to Dean his smile quickly vanished, his heart skipping a beat as the yellow teeth filled his vision.

"Dean! Move!" He yelled reaching down as the 'gators mouth opened.

AN let me know what you think, next chapter is almost ready to go : )


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: So here is the next chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed I'm so sorry I couldn't get back to everyone, but I really appreciate the comments it helps keep me going : )_**

**_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well, let me know what you think and I'll try extra hard to get back to everyone. Thanks for reading, and only two more chapters to go_**

**_Thanks Macs ace for the beta :)_**

**_ENJOY_**

The growl was all he heard, his fathers face screwed up into his drill sergeant yell, he didn't hear the shout that was accompanied with it. Reaching up for the outstretched hand that was begging him to clasp it in time.

The throb in his feet that had been building as time went on intensified as the gators growl vibrated off the tender flesh. Willing himself closer to his dad's hand, feeling his fingers twine with his fathers, holding on tight.

His shoulder screamed in pain as his father pulled hard, but it was quickly pushed aside by the thought of what could have happened if the gator had gotten hold of him. The feeling of weightlessness came over him as he was pulled through the sewer, moving quicker than he had expected, he was going to have to give his dad props for that one.

Cool air assaulted his body, his limbs shivered in protest; but his lungs grasped at the air like he had never breathed a fresh breath of air in his life. A hard laugh was the only sound he could make, it was over.

Eyes drawn to the figure near by, "Sammy." He started to crawl, his vision tunneled by his need to hold his brother.

Strong arms pulled him to his feet, his fathers face intruded on his path to Sam.

His fathers strong bark breaking through his one track thought process, "Pull it together son!" giving him a strong shake, drawing his attention to his dark eyes.

Dean couldn't help the flinch as John picked Sam's limp body up once again, his father's hands were too rough, Dean wanted to tear Sam from his father's grip, to stop his father from unknowingly causing Sam more pain; he would never hurt Sam.

'_Never save him either.'_

Dean pushed the thoughts back as he started walking.

SNSNSNSN

The impala wasn't far, his father moved quick, jostling Sam every so often. Soft mewls of pain could be heard from his younger brother. Dean hated that noise more than anything.

"Get in" John ordered, and Dean moved, limping in to the backseat, waiting for his brother to follow, to finally rest in Deans arms. He needed to hold him, needed to tell him how sorry he was for not protecting him.

Sam's pale body was shifted awkwardly into his grasp, a light sheen of sweat covering the young mans form, trembles ripping through his body, Dean held him as close as he could without hurting him further.

"I gotcha Sammy, its okay, I've got you now." Dean repeated, whispers only Sam could hear, a love only Sam would feel.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

He remembered climbing, his father's hands pushing him along every so often, reaching the top, his mind finally relaxing as the cool air hit his skin.

The pain, the burning, the embarrassment all swallowed up by the darkness that had been creeping around his vision for far too long, his head sinking into the cool grass, he shut his eyes.

The feeling of weightlessness bringing him back, he was being carried, his fathers strong arms holding him tight, Sam could tell it wasn't Dean. Dean's hands weren't as rough, but he couldn't help but wish it was his older brother.

Another period of darkness brought about new arms holding him. His mind lagging behind as he tried to figure out what was going on, he tried to fight the hold, the slight movement causing a pathetic cry of pain to escape him. "Sam, please, its me." Dean's voice, bringing him back to reality, the purr of the Impala, the cool leather, and his brothers strong arms.

Warm tears bit at his skin, not sure if they were his or Dean's, he didn't care. His body was on fire, everything hurt, trying to move away from the pain only causing him to cry out once more. Dean's hands tightened, quelling his sharp pain and stopping his body from bucking.

"Easy little brother… Dad?!"

The panic was evident in his brothers voice, the shake in Dean's hands intensifying, Sam had never seen his brother like this, had never seen this raw emotion before, never felt this pain. He tried to relax, the thought of his older brother, his protector, so emotionally naked, terrified him. His breaths coming out in ragged breaths, his lungs rattling under the stress. A cough ripped through Sam's chest, the taste of copper sharp in his mind, he was dying.

"Hold on Sammy, please, just a little longer." Dean begged, and Sam tried a little harder.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Blood had begun spilling over the edges of Sam's mouth, his breaths short, raspy and shallow. The glow of the hospital's emergency sign casting a sickly reflection off his younger brothers bruise covered chest.

Everything was happening so quickly, too quick, hands grabbing Sam's limp form, carrying him into the hospital.

"No!" Dean yelled, trying to follow, his feet finally giving out on him; he crawled. His voice growing hoarse as he continued to yell for his brother, pushing hands away from him, hands that were surely going to keep him from Sam.

Dean tried to keep up, watching as Sam was pushed through a set of doors leading to an examination room. He finally stopped crawling, "No, no, no" he said, trying to rise to his feet once more. Soft hands helped him up; he didn't push them away this time.

"Your brother is in good hands."

The voice was soft and gentle; he let his tears fall freely, looking over at the pretty nurse. "I need to be with him." He begged, not fighting as he was sat in a wheelchair.

"You will sweetie, we just have to get you two fixed up first."

A small shake of the head was his only response… She didn't understand, didn't understand his need to see his brother, didn't understand how this was all his fault.

SNSNSN

Flaring pain woke him, it was the first thing his mind registered, the absence of Dean a close second. Opening his eyes as much as he could he was met with a stark white ceiling, various faces coming in and out of his vision.

"D-d" his lungs on fire, his brothers absence sending irrational panic through his system as his body was poked and prodded by unknown hands. Confusion settling in, memories of Davy and his foreign hands mapping out pain that he never felt before. He knew what he had to do, fight.

Mustering up as much strength as he could he tried to strike out with his arms and legs. His appendages quickly being pinned down, his back arching, a guttural yell tearing through his damaged lungs. His entire system beginning to shut down from the pain, it didn't stop him, the blood flowing more freely from his mouth. A sharp prick the last thing he felt, another dart from the killer, his heart hammered as his world darkened, he was still trapped with Davy, and all he wanted was his brother.

**_AN: Thanks for reading... : )_**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So sorry it took so long, I was having a hard time with this chapter, just can't seem to get it to where I want it to be. But enough mulling over it. Thanks macs ace for the beta, you're wonderful. **

**Enjoy**

The steady beat followed by the constant drip was, in a strange way, soothing to the older brother. Its constant rhythm providing the only stability in Dean's shattered life.

The thoughts of what had happened to Sam left him wide eyed at night, afraid to close his shaking lids, to see the sewer, and his beaten brother all over again. Dean could sometimes feel himself slip back into those memories as he sat by Sam's bedside, could feel his grip on reality loosen as he tumbled down the dark passageway, always landing, dart in hand, in front of his bruised and bleeding brother.

"_Throw the dart Dean" Davy's_ sadistic voice had become second nature in Deans head. It didn't matter how many times Dean tried to silence the voice it always came to shatter his ear drums. He didn't need to be sleeping to see the dark sewer, to smell the musty air and the sour smell of blood that filled it, Sam's blood.

The memories so fresh, so vivid, Dean had a hard time deciphering between reality and his dream world. It was only the rhythmic drip and the constant beep of the machines that broke through his nightmare grounding him back in reality. Back to where Sam lay in his drug induced slumber, his body being violated by the numerous machines, but at least it wasn't Davy.

It had been five days since they came to the small town, three days since their lives were turned upside down by the psychotic killer, and 17 hours since Sam had come out of surgery, breathing tube in, his chest steadily rising and falling.

Dean couldn't help the silent tears that fell once he was finally able to be beside his brother again. Forced to sit in a wheelchair, his feet red and raw, ordered to stay off of them as much as he could for at least a week. He didn't care; all he cared about was Sam.

The doctor had come through on numerous occasions; Dean had listened but couldn't seem to wrap his head around all of the medical jargon. Instead letting his father deal with all of the technical medical crap. All he needed to know was that Sam was going to be okay, at least physically okay. No one would be able to tell what Sam was going to be like once he woke up.

"Come on little brother." Dean begged, his hand firmly clasped around Sam's much smaller hand. "Its time to wake up."

Not even a flutter of an eyelid as Sam lay in the small hospital bed, the dark bruising that marred his figure standing out against the stark white of the bed. The IV dripped, thundering through the room, and the heart rate monitor beeped its shrill sound leaving an everlasting impression on the older boy. "I know you're scared little brother, but it's over."

Still nothing, as time continued to drift and Sam remained in his dream world, lost where Dean couldn't follow, and that bothered him more than anything. Not being able to help Sam when he needed it.

The older boy could feel his father's presence in the room, but it brought him no comfort, not even the great John Winchester could help Sam right now.

Dean's head fell to rest against his folded arms, his eyes shut tight, his fathers hand coming to rest on his shoulder as his body shook with tears that he was embarrassed to show. "He'll be alright son." John tried to comfort, but Dean knew the truth, nothing would ever be all right, Sam was hurt, and he couldn't save him.

SNSNSNS

The musty smell invaded his nostrils like the plague, turning his stomach instantly, shivers running through his body. Quaking with fear he dared to open his eyes. His face going flush as his heart sped up, his hands and feet shackled once again, he screamed, but nothing came out. He could taste the copper in his mouth, his throat growing raw as he tried to scream over and over. No sound bouncing off his vocal cords, his voice failing him when he needed it the most.

He stopped the pointless torture on his voice, attempting to gain control over his rising panic, his fathers training trying to bring stability to the situation. Taking deep breaths, slowly gathering his wits he tried to speak softly, "Dean…" he finally managed a whisper.

Calling out to the one person who could make this better, the one person he could always count on, even if he didn't want the help. "Help, please." He begged, keeping the tears at bay as he struggled.

Pulling at his hands he could feel the flesh on his wrists begin to tear, pain igniting down his arms, his sheer will to escape pushing him on. The slow flow of blood soon followed the pain, traveling down his arm and dripping onto his naked torso. Trying to move his body out of the way of the dripping blood, his world was quickly crumbling as more blood made its way down. Throwing his hunting skills out the window as the raw panic of the situation became too much to handle, Dean wasn't there, wasn't coming for him. "D-de-dean" His breath coming in rapid pants, thrashing around, looking for his brother.

"Easy Sammy" a slimy hand reached around, stroking his face, leaving its mark on his pale skin.

Sam struggled harder, "no, no no, please no." his entire body was on fire as the hand continued to trace, leaving its mark on his exposed skin.

"No what Sammy?" the man asked, his face finally invading Sam's vision, his grotesque figure having been cleaned of its skin, his right arm missing. Sam tried to look away, but it didn't matter where he turned his head, the man was always there, smiling at him as his skinless hand stroked the younger mans face.

"Please, please, don't, Dean, I need Dean."

"Dean couldn't help you when you were in the sewer, what makes you think he can help you now?" The man howled in amusement, his teeth falling to the floor with each loud snort of laughter.

"No…" Sam tried to find his composure, looking the man in the face – or what was left of it-trying to figure out what was going on. "This can't be real, you son of a bitch, you're dead, Dean said you were and he may not have been able to rip you apart, but he doesn't lie." Sam spit, daring the man to say otherwise.

"Well I hate to break it to ya kid, people like me, we never die." The man laughed as he struck Sam across the face.

The younger mans head snapped hard, he knew this had to be a dream but it still hurt, the sting resonating in his flesh.

"Now, now, don't get your panties in a twist, I have a surprise for you Sammy." The man said, grabbing Sam's chin, turning his face to look at the open spot in the sewer, the place where Dean would –should- have been. "Surprise!"

Sam watched as his brother walked in to the small room, a smile on his face, sitting in the seat that was set out for him. "Hey little brother." Dean said with a smile that sent shivers down Sam's spine.

"No, don't you touch him." Sam growled, as the man walked over to his brother, smile on his face.

"What? Like this?"

Sam watched in horror as Dean sat there, not moving as the knife came down. His older brothers insides spilling to the floor, and Sam screamed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

He had fallen asleep, his hands gone numb from his head resting against them, the salt from his tears leaving their trail down his cheeks. He listened for the soft hum, and beeps that let him know that Sam was still there, was still fighting.

Something was different though, something was wrong. The soft heartbeat on the monitor was anything but soft, as it beeped rapidly shrieking its alarm over his little brothers heart rate. Dean looked at his brother, all sleep erased from his hazel eyes as he saw the struggle Sam was in. His little brother stuck in an obvious nightmare, hands and arms twitching ever so slightly.

"Easy Sammy, easy." Dean tried to soothe, hoping it wasn't falling on deaf ears. Getting up he cupped the sides of Sam's face; it was something he had done ever since Sam was a kid. It was the easiest way to wake Sam, to make sure Dean was the first thing Sam saw when he finally woke from his nightmare. On more than one occasion his touch was all that was needed to calm Sam, not even having to wake him.

"Come on Sammy, you're okay." He tried once more, looking at the eyelids that fluttered, his breath catching as Sam's eyes snapped open. His joy short lived as he saw the fear and panic in Sam's eyes, struggling against the breathing tube, his body bucking up, trying to fight not only the tube but also Dean who was over top of him.

"Help, someone help!" Dean yelled, his eyes frantic as he did the only thing he knew how to do, he talked to his brother, begging for him to calm down.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It had been three days since Sam woke, fear in his eyes, and pain coursing through his body. Dean had tried to get his little brother to open up, to talk about what had happened. But Sam remembered nothing, he remembered going down to the sewer, being knocked out and shackled, but after that… nothing. He couldn't even remember Davy's name, couldn't remember what he looked like, what he had done. His mind having shut off all thoughts and memories of what happened in the sewer, locking them away… hopefully forever.

It had taken a while for Dean to look at Sam on a regular basis, his face still swollen, but at least he could see again. The bruises were still fresh, purple and red marring Sam's face and body, little tinges of yellow starting to form around the edges.

All in all Sam had been lucky in terms of scarring, any scars that he had gotten were hidden by his clothes. His face would heal, and go back to normal, but Dean would always remember how Sam looked, his maimed body forever burning an image in Dean's mind, singeing the older brother's world with a cruel reality of what he had let happen to his brother.

Sam may have forgotten, but Dean never would, the fresh memories had already begun to haunt the older brother on a regular basis, but he always pushed them aside. Sam was his main concern and he couldn't focus on Sam if all he could think about was what had happened.

"Sam, I snuck in some real food." Dean said, food was always his peace offering to open up for conversation.

"Thanks, you shouldn't be on your feet." Sam replied, turning to meet the older boys gaze. He could see the hurt and pain in Deans eyes, could see the hidden torture that lurked in the depths of his brothers mind. It bugged him to know that his brother was hurting so much. But in all honesty he couldn't remember why his brother was hurting.

Sam didn't remember much of what had happened in the sewer, his mind subconsciously blocking the memories of what had happened, it was probably for the best. He did however remember the parts of the dream; remember the sewer, and being shackled, Dean's insides on the floor. But his mind was jumbled, the random pieces from his dream floated aimlessly around, making him shiver and shake at the thought of Dean.

"So when do I get the hell out of here?" he asked. His voice weaker than he wanted it to be, he knew he had been through a lot, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend any unnecessary time in the hospital, the sooner he got out the better.

"The doc said to give you a few more days in the hospital, just to keep an eye on you and then you have 3 weeks of bed rest and an additional 3 weeks of no strenuous activity." Dean replied, taking a large bite out of his burger, not waiting to finish chewing before taking a long gulp of his pop.

"Holy shit" Sam muttered, his food laying in front of him, his stomach growling in anticipation, but he just couldn't bring himself to reach forward and begin to eat.

"Well you need it Sammy, we all need it. Maybe we'll go somewhere nice." Dean said, his eyebrows quirked up, "Maybe some Florida action, a little beach time for Sammy?"

Sam just laughed, "Right, so would that be for me, or for you?"

Dean gaffed at the comment, "It would be for you Sam, how could you… okay so maybe it would be for both." He finally admitted, smile on his face, "But it would be nice, just a little break." Dean said, looking lost in his memories; Sam wasn't sure which memories because they had never been on a vacation before.

"I'll tell dad." Dean said, returning from wherever he had just been, taking another big bite of his burger along with some fries.

"He won't go for it." Sam said lightly, not wanting to ruin whatever memory or thought Dean was having, but it was true, it didn't matter what they had just been through, John Winchester didn't take breaks and he sure as hell didn't take vacations.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders, "Then it'll just be me and you."

The younger brother smiled at the thought of vacationing with just his older brother, "Yeah, I would like that." He replied, following his brothers suit and taking a bite out of his burger, a much smaller bite, the swelling in his face making it difficult to do much.

"Yeah, well we'll wait for you to get a little prettier there Samantha." Dean laughed, enjoying the moment with his brother, finally feeling the last few days start to drain from his body. Noting that he should probably go and buy a gift for the gator that saved his little brother.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it, I'm thinking one more chapter and its finished. I'm trying to keep a time line for the next two stories I will be posting, and I am trying really hard to stick to it haha so there won't be waits like this story had waits between chapters. But ya, let me know what you think and thanks for reading : ) **


End file.
